Windows To The Soul
by HawkRider
Summary: To think, one new kid in school can change so much. Find out how one event escalates, collapses, and then builds back up for the better of the world. And anyone like Roxas.
1. Arrival

**I didn't think I'd have this up so soon... Well. Here it is, the story I promised at the end of **_**Memories in Blood.**_** With some changes. It's not going to be RokuSo anymore. Now, it has no romance at all.**

**This is slightly inspired by the book **_**The Particular Sadness of Lemon **__**Cake**_**. It's really good. I should note that I don't own it.**

**Note, disclaimer on my profile.**

* * *

"Roxas! Come on!" I sighed, pulling my bag over my shoulder as I walked out of my bedroom, the colours white and lupin being the last thing I noticed. "We're going to be late!"

My twin was at the bottom of the stairs, looking very much identical to me, save for his clothes. We'd made an agreement years ago about what clothes we wore, just so our friends could tell us apart.

Well, his friends.

"I'm coming Ven." I said, making sure not to make eye contact with him. I didn't want to do that. Not with anyone.

"Well hurry up!" He called as I walked downstairs, taking my time as I wondered if I could get a blindfold. _It would probably help..._ "Finally!" Ven exclaimed, practically dragging me to the front door. "Bye guys!" He called behind us as he left.

I heard a faint reply before the door closed behind me.

* * *

The walk to school was normal. Five minutes, through the school gates, then into the teaming throng of noisy school kids, from eighteen months to eighteen years old, and adults. And for me, there was that extra layer of noise on top.

That extra layer is with me a lot, even when I'm on my own.

Even if it's silent in a room, I can hear it.

It's annoying.

While Ven ran over to his best friends, a boy and a girl about three years older than us, him with dark brown, spikey-ish hair and her with short blue, and a boy our age with black hair and amber eyes, I walked to the library.

It's always quiet in the library. There is never more than ten people in there at once. It's not uncommon that it's not just me and Belle, the librarian. I sometimes think that most of the school doesn't know the library exists.

Belle's really nice. She gets enraptured by books, even on the fiftieth read of them, and is married to Adam Beast, one of the Games staff. He's nice as well, but harsh sometimes, and can be a little violent.

But the good thing about these times, is that it's the only time I don't mind what I hear in the extra layer.

School starts at quarter to nine, and me and Ventus had arrived at five past eight. I knew and he knew that we wouldn't have been late. He just really liked being early.

At twenty to nine, I headed to my form room, in the Geography corridor and where I had my first lesson that day. I unpacked, then continued to read my book.

This book was really good, and I often went back to it. The reason? The main character reminded me of me.

I looked up as the first people entered the room, a auburn-haired girl called Kairi, favourite things flowers and sunsets, and platinum blond Naminé, hobbies drawing, writing and painting. I had a short biography of each of my classmates and teachers.

I returned my eyes to my book, then was distracted by the door slamming open.

_Riku's had another rough night with his dad._ Riku was beaten by his dad, Sephiroth, because of trivial things, like spilling some water on linoleum, or dropping a pan. The only other people who knew were his close circle of friends, all four of them. The rest of his friends just thought he got into a fair few fights. He had plans to move in with his cousin.

I looked away as the three talked quietly. It was five minutes before everyone, including our form tutor, had arrived.

We were registered by our teacher, Xaldin Lance, and then told to get out our books, Kairi being the only one to leave. She didn't take Geography, and I don't say I blame her.

The lesson was a drag, so I settled for mock attention. Meanwhile, I played with some ideas in my head. _Eyes are worst, but anywhere else is still loud __enough to hear. Photographs are horrible, videos not quite so, paintings fine. Animations are safe. Focus is better than free. Don't risk reflections. _That was my way of separating everything into Safe, No-go and Between.

I still normally prioritized No-go.

"Roxas. Since you don't seem to need to pay attention to the class, why don't you tell us what we were talking about, and what we will do?" I looked him in the eye, just very, very briefly.

"You were reading out a passage you stole from a textbook about migration, you're about to go on to immigration and then you'll set us a question on the pros and cons of immigration of an MEDC host country." I answered, turning away right as I finished. I only ever did this sort of thing to teachers I don't like, which is most of them. I winced as the normal headache came. It was weak, I hadn't looked long enough for it to be too painful.

"Um... correct." That still unnerved him after a full four years of teaching me. "Now, where was I..." I tuned back out for the rest of the lesson, trying to ignore the noise, me being in it again.

The door crashed open, making everyone jump and spin towards the figure panting in the doorway. His panic was tangible.

"Sorry... Sorry I'm late Sir." He said, looking around the room. "I missed my train into school." He had spiky brown hair and tanned skin. I avoided his eyes, knowing how dark the secrets all people can hold can be all to well.

"Tricky, considering the fact that you don't get the train." Xaldin replied. The boy looked up, and met my eyes.

Information flashed into my brain. _Sora Leonheart. Fifteen years, eleven months, three hundred and fifty two days, twenty three hours, fifty minutes, twenty seven seconds. 09:52:24, sixth of September, 1996. Squall 'Leon' Leonheart. Rhinoa Leonheart. Zack Fair. Aerith Fair. Vanitas Fair. _The list continued, and within a second, I knew everything about him. He was my brother's friend's cousin. He'd changed school due to him moving in from Destiny Islands after his parents died in a car crash. He was now living with Vanitas and his parents.

There was a throbbing pain in my skull.

"Roxas?" Xaldin asked.

The next thing I saw was black.

* * *

**First chapter, and a cliffhanger. What could be better?**

**A quick update, you say? Maybe...**


	2. Recovery

**Sorry for the wait, but I wanted to keep you hanging. I had this written a while ago. NO KILL!**

**Note, _italics_ is Roxas' thoughts, "_italics"_ is other peoples.**

* * *

I groaned as I sat up, keeping my eyes closed as I stood.

"What happened to him?" _"Is he all right?"_

"You need to see the nurse." "_Get out of here!"_

"I'M SORRY!" _"It's my fault, it's my fault!"_

_Wait, is someone taking the blame?_

"I'm sorry I made you collapse!" _That would be Sora._

"You can open your eyes." _"That looks ridiculous."_

"Does that matter Riku?" I growled, returning to my seat, not opening my eyes until I'd counted everyone sitting.

"Sora, the only free seat is next to Roxas." _Beep._

Yes. I curse like that.

"Hi!" _"I'm so sorry!"_

"It's fine." I muttered.

"What was that?" _"What did he say?"_

_Why can't I go somewhere silent? Like... death maybe... I don't know..._

"So... To return to our lesson..." I didn't listen. I already knew exactly what he would say. I knew all of that.

I also had a rather bad image of the next thing on his mind. He and one of the other teachers have a bit of a relationship going on. And when I say a bit... well...

I wont go there. Lets just say I was scarred by that image. Again. You would not believe how many people have similar thoughts.

I sighed as I tried to ignore the thoughts whispering around the room. It didn't work. As always...

* * *

The day dragged by. I was pounded by the trivial questions, comments and complaints that populate the minds of the gaggle of students.

"_Will he like me?"_

"_Uniform sucks."_

"_We have to read!?"_

"_I don't need school!"_

"_That new kid is so cute!"_

I sighed as I stood by the school gates, waiting for Ventus to appear from wherever he'd gotten to. He had a strange disappearing act that only I ever seemed to notice.

I heard someone behind me. "What do you want, Riku?" I asked.

"_What the..." _"Where is your brother?"

"Dunno." _What do Riku want with my brother?_ "Why?"

"No reason..." _"I want to kill him..."_

"Murder is illegal." I muttered to him.

"Hey! Roxas!" I saw Ven running towards me. "Sorry I'm late!" _That was a dull lesson..."_

I shrugged. "Lets get home." I told him, walking off. He never stopped moving. Riku never got a word in.

* * *

I dropped my bag.

There was a thud, and Ven flinched. "What do you carry in that bag?" _"Your back must hate you..."_

"Stuff." I replied, kicking off my shoes before heading into the kitchen.

I went through my normal routine, making a sandwich on automatic, noting that we were almost out of milk, and took it upstairs to my room. Along with my lead brick of a bag.

I was asking for it really. I always carried too much. Like my notepad for blackmail material. Volume one hundred and sixteen, anyway. I had up to volume one hundred and fifty ready. And I knew I'd get through them.

Despite the five hundred pages in each.

Each item was personalized. And detailed. I could manage that, even without looking right at them.

There must be a forest in my room, just from those books alone. I could probably get quite a few thousands from that pile. I just used it as a bribe, Ven didn't know just how many people disliked him. So, I used this information to guard him.

But despite that, I hated this power. I am a freak. _I am a freak..._

I locked my door, and allowed my tears to fall.

* * *

**Sorry. I droned on a little here. And ended it really sadly. Evil me.**

**Anyway, I hope you didn't mind this. Farewell!**


	3. Nocturnal

**And, here is the next chapter. I hope you've been enjoying this so far.**

**I need to stop stating the obvious...**

* * *

Night is my favourite time, when everything is dark and everyone else has gone to sleep. All I hear are the sounds of people dreaming, the blissful dimension that can only be accessed in sleep.

Me? I don't sleep. I'm an insomniac.

No one else knows this, I just spend the nights awake.

Sometimes, I even go out. I lock my bedroom door and take the key, leaving my bedroom window open just a fraction as I climb down the wisteria my mother planted around the back of the house when she bought it.

Now it was a helpful escape.

It also lead up to the slightly slanted roof of the house, three floors up.

I went up there some nights, just staring at the stars and wondering if anyone would miss me if I fell.

I doubt it. Ven would probably take the longest to get over me, and I'd make a guess of three months before he got over it.

By which time my mother would already be two months pregnant and my room converted into a nursery, for both genders.

My teachers were likely to celebrate the loss of their creepiest student and the other students would just notice that my corner was empty.

That's what I'd calculated, anyway.

Tonight, however, I went down.

* * *

I wanted a walk, so I climbed down the wisteria, landing softly in the garden and heading through the garden to avoid being seen by the camera my parents had installed at the front. I slipped under the hedge that bordered our property, and was away.

"_Oh, yeah baby!"_ _Not another dream like that..._ I moaned in my head as I walked past a house. It was the fifth that night, and I'd only been walking for five minutes. I hadn't even reached the town center.

"_Shake it like a Polaroid picture!"_ _I don't even want to know how old that guy is..._

I shivered, and stuffed my hands into my pockets before speeding up. There was a place I wanted to get to, a regular stop on my midnight walks.

The town center was ten minutes walk from my house, so at the speed I was going at it should take two more. I winced as I heard a young girl's voice (_"DIE! DIE! DIE!"_) in a house across the street and resolved to not walk so slowly on my next night walk.

"_Roxas..."_ That one made me stop. _Whose dreaming about me?_

_Wait, that person isn't dreaming!_ I realised suddenly, feeling nervous. I checked where I was.

_Vanitas' home?_ I only knew it because of his, and Ven's, thoughts. _But why would he be thinking of me?_

"_Is that him?" _I realised who it was and turned away, hoping that Sora was still half asleep and would forget about me.

* * *

I opened the door and made a brief wave before moving to a table in the all-night cafe. The waitress, the one I normally got, quickly came over.

"_He's here!"_ "_Irrashi._" She chimed, happy to see me. "Your usual, or do you want to see the menu?" She asked.

"Usual."

"_So cute!" _She grinned as she jotted down my order. "All right. Should only take a minute or two." _"I'll make sure it's great!"_ I nodded before she walked off, grateful for the good service.

While I waited, I took a quick glance round to see who was there. A detective, shadowing a mark, also present, due to an accusation of child rape/murder. Which was true.

I pulled out my pad and pen, making notes from the accused man's mind in my quick, simple handwriting. Just because I didn't like my power, it didn't mean that I couldn't use it to help the town.

There was one other person in the cafe, a woman I recognized as one of the teachers in my school, one I didn't know well though. She was enjoying a large mug of Hersey's cocoa.

The waitress returned with a mug and plate. _"He looks so cute when he's eating these!"_

"Give this to that man..." I pointed to the detective. "... With his bill, would you? I'll make sure you get a better tip. Just, do it discreetly."

It was bribery, I know.

"Sure, but why?" _"He's cute... But this is odd..."_

"To help him. Just, don't look at it." I added at the end.

"All right then..." _"Really, really odd..." "_Enjoy you snack!"

She had brought me a mug of hot chocolate, white chocolate and orange, and a plate of _Churros_. Neither were on the menu, they were both special dishes, only available if you know about them.

For those of you who don't know, _Churros_ are a Spanish pasty breakfast/snack. They taste best either coated in sugar or dipped into the hot chocolate I'd bought.

Or both.

I added sugar to the hot chocolate and stirred it in, before cutting a third off of a _Churros_ and dipping it into the drink, leaving it for a second before eating.

_As nice as ever._ I smiled slightly as I slowly continued the plate, ordering a second mug when I was done.

"_What's this list?"_ I heard the detective think, then heard what I'd written in the same way.

I pulled another note out of my wallet, slipping it into my pocket to act as a tip. The criminal soon left, and the detective was seconds behind him. The teacher had already gone, so it was just me left there, eating.

The door opened."Irrashi!" The waitress called. _"I wonder if that's his brother..."_ I looked up, expecting to see Ventus.

"Hello Roxas!" _"I'M SO SORRY!"_

"Hello Sora." I deadpanned, sipping at the hot chocolate.

"Hey, what's that?" _"It looks interesting..."_

"What can I get you?" _"They're so cute!"_ That waitress must be good at cards, she wasn't revealing any of what she was thinking.

"Could I get what he has?" Sora asked. "And chocolate brownies." _"As many as I can eat!"_

"Sure thing!" _"SO CUTE!"_

I blinked. _Surely brownies are not that cute when being eaten..._

I shook my head. _I'm going mad. My power's making me go mad._

"So..." _"What's he doing here?" _"... Do you come here often?"

"Sometimes..." _Try three of four nights a week, as well as weekend lunches._

"I think it's nice here..." _"...Like you are." How quickly can he form an opinion like that?_

"I agree."

"Here are you brownies... and your hot chocolate." The waitress had appeared from nowhere, her thoughts covered by Sora's.

That only ever happened when someone could only think about one thing. Like how Sora could only seem to think of me.

"Sorry for your loss." I said as Sora bit into a brownie. All right, maybe it was cute, just a little.

"Thank you..." _"Why did you have to remind me...?"_ Sora quickly looked to the table. "How did you find out?" He thought the same thing as he said, something surprisingly few people did...

"I'm sorry for reminding you..." I don't know why I said that. I was planning on just telling him I'd heard it from someone, technically true.

"It's all right. It's over with..." _"I'll never forget them..."_ I noticed a drop of water fall from his chin, followed by several others.

"Enjoying the hot chocolate?" I tried to change the subject to something more neutral.

"It's delicious." He looked up, smiling. "What is it?" _"Please tell!"_

"White chocolate and orange. It's great with sugar." I recommended, watching as he instantly reached for the sachet. "May I try?" I pointed to the plate.

"Sure!" _"Hope you like!"_

I picked one up and took a bite, chewing slowly. I closed my eyes and looked up.

"So, why did you come out tonight?" _"And look at my bedroom window?"_

"I was out for a walk. I'm an insomniac..."

"_You remind me so much of him..."_ All right, that was strange. Who did I remind him of? And why? _What is it about him?_ I asked myself. _There's something about him..._

"You mean you never sleep?" _"That must be hard, but he did it too..."_

_Who is he?_

"_Who is he?"_

It seemed Sora had the same thoughts as me.

I checked my watch. 3:30am.

I pinched another brownie, then waved to the waitress, waited for her to arrive. "A thousand and twenty munny please." _"Or a little favour in the back room..."_

"That should be enough." I passed her the notes and coins. I had grown used to her flirtatious thoughts.

"_How does he always remember?"_ "Thank you." She counted. "Please come again." _"Really, please come!"_

"Hey, did you just pay for me?" _"That's nice of him..."_

I couldn't remember adding the money in._ That was strange._

"I have to go."_ "Why?"_

"How come?"

"I don't want my parents to find out I come out at night like this..."

"They're worried for you." He said, matter of factly. _"Muggers, thieves, murderers, rapists..."_ He continued to mentally list all of the different dangers, even going so far as to say tigers and lions.

_He needs a reality check... _"See you tomorrow." I told him, planning on avoiding him.

"Great! I'll introduce you to my friends and cousin!" _"Ri, Kai, Nami, Xi and Vani." He has nicknames for all his friends._ "See you then Roxy!" He waved me off before taking a bite of one of his brownies, the second last.

I was halfway down the street before I realised.

_He's given me a nickname..._

_A very bad one..._

* * *

**And, there we go. Chapter three done. I hope that you enjoyed it!**

**I know, Roxas doesn't seem all that angsty here, but more is to come. I don't think it's much of a spoiler.**

**Anyway, I'll see you very soon!**


	4. Shatter

**Well, here is chapter four. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The next day was a school day, and although Sora looked bone tired after the trip to the cafe we'd gone on, he was still as active as ever. This included his introducing me to his friends.

I knew the four of them, in a way anyway. They were all in the same class as me. Riku, Kairi, Naminé and Xion. I remembered something I'd seen in Sora's mind, he'd been friends with Riku and Kairi before they had moved here to Twilight Town.

"Hi." I said, sitting on one of the tables of our form room.

"Hello there." _"Why are you talking to us?" _Riku said.

Sora looked between us. "Have you guys been introduced properly?" _"Please say no, please say no!"_

"No." _Happy?_ I asked in my head, semi annoyed.

"Great! Guys, this is Roxas. Roxas, these are Ri..."

"... Riku, Kairi, Naminé and Xion." I finished for him. _"Aww..." _Sora thought. "And to remind you Riku, murder is illegal."

"Why do you even think I want to kill anyone?" He asked. _"If he's anything like Ven, it'll be easy to convince him I don't want to kill his brother."_

"Hey, why don't we get to know each other?" Kairi suggested. "Why not have each of us ask a question and all of us have to answer?" She suggested. The response was, overall, positive, so she asked the first question. "What do you like doing in your free time? I play hockey." She told us.

"I like to paint." Naminé said, beginning to think of the painting she was working on. I got images, and they were beautiful.

"I enjoy jogging." _"To avoid him..."_ I have to say that I don't blame Riku for wanting to escape his dad.

I began to think of what I would say. _Strive to keep hold of my sanity sounds idiotic... I'll tell them... I write._ "I write." I answered. Sora and Xion had already answered, so Riku asked the next question.

* * *

I spent the day with the five of them, laughing when it was needed and making the right comments at the right time. I had a trick to fake laugher, exhale. It makes it sound much more realistic.

As we headed around the school, I began to feel confused. Sora was an odd person. He seemed mad, almost. Insane. My conscious mind was confused about him, but I felt certain that my subconscious had him figured out. If only I had a way to see my own mind, to hear my own thoughts, maybe I could figure it out.

I just wish I could figure something out...

"Earth to Roxas!" I blinked, realizing I had been lost in thought, not responding to anything. Sora was even hovering in front of my face. "What were you thinking about?" _"Tell us!"_

"I was thinking about how annoying you are." I teased, allowing myself a smile as Sora pouted, earning laughs from the others. "Nah, I wasn't really thinking of anything." I lied. "Hey, Naminé. Are you sketching someone?" I asked, distracting them.

"_How did you notice?"_ Wordlessly, she lifted the pad from her lap, revealing the pencil sketch she was making. It was all of us, how we were sitting around the table. Sora was leaning in front of me, half-hiding my face, while Kairi was stifling laughter and Riku was wearing an amused smirk. Xion was choking on water, while Naminé drew. She continued to work, and I saw the background emerge, tables swarmed with teens. Then came our table. Trays formed on it, followed by the salt and pepper shakers and water jugs. Then she began to add detail, nails and wrinkles and lines and clothes. It was amazing.

"Namine, send this to a gallery." _"You. Are. Amazing!"_ Kairi ordered.

"You really think it's good?" Naminé asked, blushing.

"You bet." I answered. "Better than anything I could ever do." I added.

"Thank you..." Naminé finished Kairi's outfit and put down the pencil, then looked up and smiled.

The bell suddenly rang, and we realised that we were the only ones left in the room. "And now we are late for class." Riku muttered, standing. "We'd better get going."

* * *

I returned home happy, but still as confused as I was before. If anything, Sora had become even more on an enigma to me. I couldn't grasp his personality, his apparent need to take the blame for anything that seemed even remotely his fault.

I sighed as I headed to the kitchen to grab a snack, ignoring Ven as he ran up the stairs to do his homework. I kept racking my brain, trying to figure out Sora, or a way to read my subconscious.

Then I saw the mirror.

The mirror in our kitchen is a weird insert. It serves no real purpose, but no one has really been bothered to it enough to get rid of it yet.

I looked at the reflection of my feet. I didn't know if it would work. I had never tried it before. I didn't dare, not knowing what would happen. But I needed to figure this out. So I began to look higher.

As my eyes passed my chest, I began to wonder if I was being too hasty. Maybe I should just leave it, to see if I could figure out another way to do it. After all, it was risky. I had no clue if it would work, if nothing bad would happen.

I realized it was too late. I looked into my own eyes, my own soul.

Information flashed into my brain. R_oxas Strife. Sixteen years, two months, twenty one days, twenty one hours, fourteen minutes, ten seconds. 08:24:56, sixteenth of July, 1996. Cloud Strife. Tifa Strife. Ventus Strife. _The list continued, and within a second, I had relived my life. I knew everything about me. But the list began again. And again. And again.

I heard something smash, and I realised it was the mirror. I had punched it. I noticed the blood dripping from my hand, but it was snatched away by the list. I let myself fall, collapsing in on myself

It had finally happened.

My power had driven me mad.

* * *

**Well, that is half of the story done. The next half is all about Ven. I hope I manage to write him well...**


	5. Leave

**Right, chapter five, the halfway point. And from here on, the POV in this is Ven's. I hope that it is done well.**

**Still don't own anything.**

* * *

I leaned against the wall, trying to listen into the room. I could guess what was going on, but I didn't really know. But the door was too thick to listen through. I could only get a vague outline.

About a week had passed since Roxas broke the mirror we have in our kitchen, and Roxas hadn't done a thing. Our dad had found him curled up in the kitchen, on the opposite side to the mirror. He was muttering something unintelligible, and had only stopped once.

That was when our dad carried him up to his room to try to help him calm down. When Roxas was sat down, he suddenly punched the mirror in his room, smashing it, before freezing, still muttering. He had to be carried back to the bed before he would do anything else, and even that was was just curling up and slowly working his way to the corner.

It had taken two days before our parents decided to call a doctor to help, and it was only just now that one had managed to come. He was a nice man, introducing himself as Eraqus, a child psychiatrist. Inside, I wondered why we had gotten a child psychiatrist, then I remembered Roxas was sixteen. Not quite old enough.

I sighed, giving up on listening and instead closing my eyes.

I have been able to sense emotions for as long as I can remember. It helped me to know what I should say to people, but I never told anyone about it. Even if I had a feeling Roxas could do something similar. It was most nights that I felt it from Roxas, a huge sense of distress that he normally hid beneath other emotions. And right now, there was nothing. I couldn't sense anything from him.

As for Eraqus, his emotions were almost predictable. They went from calm, to worry, to sadness. From what I could grasp, he was upset that he could do nothing to help my brother.

I sighed, heading for the living room to sit and wait with my parents. I didn't want to think about what would happen, what could happen. I closed my eyes and saw some horrible things in my mind, Roxas abandoned in a padded cell, Roxas in so many weird tests, a doctor using him, Roxas with a shard of glass cutting his own neck.

I tried to hold back tears, waiting for Eraqus to return and deliver his judgement. I knew it wouldn't be good, but I could feel my parents hope, and I didn't want to have to crush it. It was cruel, selfish of me, but I couldn't help it.

I heard Roxas' bedroom door close, followed by footsteps on the stairs. A few seconds later, Eraqus appeared in the doorway and took a seat. "I'm afraid I have bad news." He said, dark but calm. I could feel the hope my parents had shrinking quickly. "I am afraid that there is nothing I can do for Roxas." He told them, appearing not to notice me.

"Isn't there anything? Some medication, or someone else?" My mother asked, sounding desperate.

"I am sorry, but you have a choice. You can keep him here, try to break the insanity that has formed around him, or you can turn him over to the hands of people who have trained to do this." He frowned. "I will be there with Roxas to try to help the recovery, but that is entirely your decision."

"I see…" I could feel the turmoil within my parents. They had no clue as to what to do.

"Can we have some time to think about it?" My father asked, trying not to let his emotions show.

"Of course. Take as much time as you need." Eraqus stood. "You have my number if you need to contact me." He added, shaking my father's hand. "Goodbye." And he left. Just like that. But I could already guess what the outcome would be for Roxas…

* * *

I watched as Roxas was carried to van. It was a bit of an overkill, Roxas was trapped in a nightmare, he wouldn't suddenly lash out at anyone, I'm certain of it. But the people taking Roxas away didn't know what was wrong with him. They just saw someone who wouldn't move on his own, wouldn't speak except for the strange murmur that was always emerging from his mouth. With how strong the wind was, I'd be surprised if the doctors couldn't hear it.

I could sense the worry my parents were feeling, and I have to say that they were not alone with that. We wouldn't know what would happen to Roxas while he was gone, and I had to force myself to stop imagining horrors that may lie in wait.

The doctors vanished into the back of the van for a minute, then emerged and closed the doors quietly. Even without my ability, I could tell that Roxas unnerved them and they didn't want to do anything that might provoke him. I walked over to the two men. "Could I come with you?" One of them turned, the other climbing into the passenger seat.

"Sorry kid." He smiled, a fake one. He was too nervous to smile. "I'm afraid it will be a couple of days before you can visit, but I'm sure that you'll be able to come quickly. We just need a risk assessment and a couple of other things." He patted my head and turned back to the van. I was annoyed at his treating me like a little kid, but I ignored that, instead just watching as the van began to roll down the street, taking Roxas away. But for how long?

And how did they think they could help…?

As the van rounded the corner, I saw Vanitas and Sora appear, heading in my direction. Seeing me, they sped up to a jog and were with me in seconds.

"What happened?" Sora asked.

"Well, the town psychopath wasn't taken." I teased Vanitas, trying to calm down the worry that was building up inside of me. And failing miserably.

"Ha ha ha. What happened." Vanitas rubbed a fist in his open hand, a clear threat.

"It was Roxas." I told them. "He's going to the psychiatric hospital." I slumped slightly, as if admitting it had dumped a load on my back. Then, I found myself telling the whole story, of the smashed mirror, Roxas' unresponsive state, Eraqus' visit. And Roxas' being taken away. The only thing I left out was my suspicion that Roxas, like me, had some sort of power.

"So that's why neither of you were at school." Sora stated, earning a punch from Vanitas.

"Idiot. Of course." Came the reply. "Ever head of sympathetic leave?" He asked, glaring. I really appreciated the sentiment, even if it was a weird way of showing it. But that's Vanitas for you.

"Come on. Let's go inside." I smiled.

* * *

**Well, short chapter, but the ones I write in school always seem to be so.**

**Yes. I am writing this in school. Don't worry, I wont get in trouble. It's what I do when I don't have a lesson.**

**But anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to get chapter six up soon! Only three chapters left…**


	6. Visit

**Chapter six now. And this is the first thing I've written with this new word processor. Well, it isn't too different from my old one, but still...**

**Anyway, chapter six is here. Just three left including this one.**

* * *

I opened the hospital doors to be greeted by a comfortable reception area. I was relieved that it wasn't the typical Hollywood sort of place, all white walls, bars and such. The walls were painted blue, a lighter shade than the carpet, with several sofas and and chairs, all looking rather comfortable, with a bookcase and magazine stand.

I walked up to the desk. "How can I help you?" The man behind the counter asked.

"I'm visiting my brother, Roxas Strife." I replied. The man became anxious for a moment, but calmed down, never showing it.

"You must be Ventus. An attendant will take you though in a minute." I followed his advice, taking one of the chairs. It was as comfy as it looked. I closed my eyes, and reached out with my mind, feeling the emotions of everyone in the place. There was a group of people who all seemed quite happy in one room, while in the next room over I could feel sadness.

There were several minds I could sense that were obviously the attendants and doctors, ranging from entertainment to fear, as was present in one person near someone incredibly angry.

I sighed when I felt one person who was completely empty of emotions, almost like a gap in the space. It wasn't something I had ever felt before.

_No, wait. I have. It's like Roxas was when Eraqus was talking to him._ I shivered when I realised who it was.

"Ventus? Come this way please." I was surprised when I heard the voice. I had been so focused on Roxas that I hadn't noticed the attendant. "Did you dose off?" She smiled brightly.

"Yeah..." I decided not to tell her what I was really doing. If I did, I would probably wake up the next morning in the room next to Roxas.

I stood, following woman as she headed through a door in the back of the reception, emerging into an identically designed corridor, all blues and greens.

"I'm guessing you thought it would be whitewashed walls in long, straight corridors with metal doors with small bar windows and such." The woman said as we rounded a corner, passing an arch, past which was a large play room, with all sorts of toys and games. A group of kids were playing in the middle together, all between fourteen and seventeen, who were obviously here for various reasons. One appeared to be having a conversation with himself while another was sorting books in a pile by some unknown system.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"No, those psychiatric hospitals only house the criminally insane." She smiled. "And let me tell you know that to visit one of those from here would take a two day trip." She added.

"Well, it is great to hear that my brother's being so well looked after." We passed a mirror hung on the wall, one with just the frame and back. "What happened to that?" I asked, suddenly curious.

"It was one of the few things Roxas has actually done." I raised an eyebrow. "When we were coming through here with him, he saw himself in this mirror and suddenly broke it before freezing up again." She told me.

"He did that before..." I muttered, wondering about why he would smash a mirror.

"We think he may be suffering from self-loathing. That he hates even the sight of himself."

"No. That couldn't be right. He was left alone for about five minutes, during which time there were sharp pieces of glass he could have used to kill himself. We found him in the kitchen, another mirror in pieces and a knife in the drawer next to him. He could have killed himself easily." I told her. "I don't think that it's that."

"Well, we have no other theories." She stopped outside a door, a number thirteen painted in white on the thick wood. "Here we are." I could feel the emptiness inside. "Good luck in reaching him." She passed me something. "Here. If you need help, just hit the button." I was about to say something, but she interrupted. "It's a standard policy. We want to make sure that we know if they will strike out at anyone."

"All right. But don't expect to hear anything from me." I opened the door and walked in, noticing that you couldn't open it from inside as I let it swing shut.

Roxas was curled on the bed, pressed into the corner of the room. His face was buried in his hands. His clothes looked as if they hadn't been changed for a day or so, despite the set of clean clothes lying on the chair nearby. I could see that it, like the bed, was bolted to the floor. I could also recognise the clothes, his own from home.

"Roxas?" I asked, walking over to him. He didn't respond, so I sat down next to him. "Roxas?" I reached out a hand, holding his shoulder. He was unresponsive, but I noticed that his hands were wet. From tears, I think.

I decided not to keep talking. I could tell that nothing would come of it. Instead, I pulled him into an awkward hug. He didn't react, but I could, for a brief second, sense a flicker of emotion, too fast to identify. But it was enough. He wasn't beyond all hope.

"Roxas, I will help you." I whispered, my mouth next to his ear. "I promise you that I will help." I told him. "And if not you, then I will help other people, like you." I held him tighter. "I promise."

* * *

**Well, that was interesting. I had no actual plan to write that last bit, but that's what happened.**

**Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this. I now have ideas for an epilogue to this as well, so this is going to be nine chapters long instead. So, I hope that you will like the rest of this story.**


	7. Discover

**And... chapter seven. Only three left now. This should get pretty good...**

**Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Hopefully it will be good... I wrote it in a car.**

* * *

The next day, I was back in school. The sympathetic leave had ended (Aqua volunteered to tutor me what I'd missed), even though I was still far from over Roxas' hospitalization.

I sighed as I sank back into my routine. I could barely remember my timetable, and the emotions of the people surrounding me was more than distracting. _Is this what it was like for Roxas? _It may have just been me, but it felt stronger now, more intense. It wasn't pleasant.

I winced as I passed some ridiculously happy people in the corridor, heading for their form room. Thankfully not mine. I wouldn't have been able to focus if those feelings were there.

"Hey Ven." I turned. I had barely noticed Vanitas walk up next to me, being so distracted by the emotions around me.

"Hi." My reply was in much the same tone, emotionless and dull.

"You know, Sora's been really worried about Roxas." He said, probably skipping half a normal conversation.

"He'll be upset then. Roxas wont be next to him in form." I told him. "He's still at the hospital."

"That's a shame..." Vanitas trailed off for a second. "Oh, but the reason I wanted to talk to you. I was in the Headmaster's office, and I heard him talking to his secretary."

"Wait, you got into trouble this early?" I asked. "That must be a new record..." I mused.

"Ha ha ha. Do you want a broken nose?"

"I know you wouldn't. You love me too much." I teased. To my surprise, he seemed to falter for a second.

"Getting closer to a punch." He said, but only half-heartedly. "Anyway, I heard that there's going to be an announcement about Roxas." He said, trying to draw my attention away from his hesitation.

"Did they say anything else?" I asked, curious.

"Only that they weren't going to be specific about why he isn't able to come into school. Otherwise, nothing." He told me. "Frankly, I'm not even sure that they know."

"Well, it's one thing off my mind at least. Now I just need to catch up on my lessons and everything will be fine. In school, at least."

"Yeah... Maybe..." I didn't look at Vanitas as he said that, but I sensed sadness and a very small amount of... No, I must have been wrong.

The day had progressed as it normally would: slow, dull and boring. I'm sure that teachers feed off the misery of their pupils. Well most of them. There were some who genuinely tried to make subjects more interesting, but they were few and far between. Too far between. I'm beginning to think that it's easier to enter the education industry if you are don't like forwards slash hate younger people.

I sighed as I headed for Art. I enjoy Art, since most people are so focused on their work that their emotions reflect their work. It's so peaceful then that I can always focus on the work, and everything else on my mind. Currently, this was occupied by two things. Roxas and Vanitas.

_I hope Roxas is all right in there... _I sighed. Worrying about Roxas was giving me a headache. I knew it was bad of me to stop worrying, but I knew that there was nothing that I could do for him at the moment. So I went for the other thing on the top of my mind, glancing over at the ravenette a desk across from me. _What was that this morning? _I asked myself, watching from the corner of my eye as Vanitas reached or the water pot to get a different pot. He dropped it in the water, then with a flick of his wrist pulled out a new brush that had lined itself up for him.

_Wait, what?_ I thought, replaying the scene in my mind. _They did..._ I looked over at Vanitas, puzzled by the brush. I saw him do it a second time, and this time I was certain. _Is he... _My line of thought was interrupted as the teacher spoke up.

"Ventus, unless you're doing a portrait of your crush, could you return your attention to your work and not Vanitas." I blushed as the rest of the class chuckled. Their humour was near overwhelming, while from Vanitas I thought I sensed an embarrassment similar to my own.

I sighed and returned to my work, deciding to head over to Vanitas' home that evening and talk to him about it, and about what happened earlier...

* * *

**Well, just chapter eight and the epilogue left. I hope that you'll read the rest of this when they come out...**

**Man, this was short...  
**


	8. Plan

**Chapter eight has arrived. I hope that you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

I was glad that it was Sora who answered the door. Less so with what he shouted. "Roxas! You're back!" He looked like a puppy as he yelled it, as if he'd been waiting for him to get home.

"I'm sorry Sora. I'm Ven. Roxas is still in hospital." Puppy is sad.

"Oh..." His disappointment was tangible, especially for me. "So are you here to see Vani?"

I had a brief moment of surprise. "You survive calling him that?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, Sora blackmailed me." Vanitas appeared in the doorway, glaring at his cousin. "If it wasn't for that, he'd have died ten years ago. But anyway, come on inside." He pulled Sora out of the way, letting me get in. "Up to my room." He let me past before following me up. "Hey, Sora. Get us some drinks would you?" I heard a sound of complaint before heading into Vanitas' room.

Vanitas' room is about an average size, with red and black painted walls and posters of various violent bands, a desk piled with unfinished homework and even a custom made suit of armour on a mannequin. Red and black metal and leather which left nothing visible.

We sat on the bed (blood red pillows and duvet), Vanitas swinging his feet over the foot to lie down while I pushed myself up against the wall. Sora came in after a minute, tossing us a litre bottle of coke before handing us two glasses.

"So, what did you come to talk about?" He asked, sitting up to grab something off of the chest of drawers near him.

"It's about what happened in Art." I told him, and I once again felt that twinge of embarrassment I had been picking up from him all day. "I saw." I said.

"Saw what?"

"You're telekinetic, aren't you." It was a statement, not a question.

Vanitas, to my surprise, sighed. "I guess the cat's out of the bag." He said, looking towards his feet. "It's Psychokinesis, but yeah, you're right. I may as well mention that Sora is a Necromancer."

"Really?" It was hard to believe.

"No!" He chuckled. "Nah, he can just see ghosts." **(1)**

"That's... freaky..." I said, slightly unnerved.

"Yeah, he talks to them sometimes as well. It's freaky."

"I'll bet..." I said. "But why the sigh?"

"Because you'll probably call me a freak and..."

"I have a power as well, you know." I interrupted. "I can sense emotions."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think Roxas had something as well, which caused his sudden insanity." I told him. "No clue what though..." I sighed. "If I knew, I think I could have helped..."

Vanitas frowned, then his eyes suddenly lit up with an idea. "I think Sora could help." He said.

"How?" I asked, curious.

"Simple. He asks a ghost." I looked at him blankly, then burst out laughing. "What?"

"Sorry, it just sounds so weird." I chuckled, grinning. "Anyway, carry on."

"Right... Anyway, Sora will ask any ghosts he can find if they have seen what happened to Roxas." Vanitas explained. "Then you may be able to do something."

"Why me?"

"Because I'm a Psychopath and Sora doesn't know Roxas all that well." He explained, smirking. "Plus, you would know exactly what to say."

"All right. I'll go this weekend. Get Sora to come over every day." I told him.

"Sure thing."

* * *

Saturday. One pm.

I walked through the doors of the hospital, entering the familiar reception. "Ventus Strife." I said to the receptionist, noticing how the room was once again empty.

"I'll take you through." I hadn't noticed the two people behind the desk, instead thinking there was only one.

"Thanks."

I followed the woman down the same route as before (noticing that the mirror frame had finally been replaced by a photograph of an underwater landscape), heading for room thirteen.

"So, any changes?" I asked, curious.

"Not yet." Came the reply. We carried on walking in silence, until we reached the door. Once again, the button was handed to me, and I stepped in.

I didn't even have to focus. The overwhelming sadness, loneliness, pain, was so hard to bear that I barely managed to hold on before the door closed.

I broke down in seconds, tears pouring into my eyes as I headed over to him, almost collapsing into him. I hugged him tightly, refusing to let him go, hoping that it would penetrate this layer of loneliness.

"Roxas. I know." I whispered, trying to calm him down. "I know you can read people's minds." I whispered. "I know..."

I was met with silence. But the emotions whirling around just a little bit. Just enough to make room for a little bit of curiosity.

"And you are not alone..." I whispered, barely able to hear myself. "I can read emotions." I sighed. "Vanitas is Psychokinetic. Sora can talk to ghosts. That's how I know." I sighed, somewhat glad to get all of this off of my chest. Even despite the fact that if I was overheard, I would probably end up in room fourteen. "We're quite a group..." I chuckled, a humourless sound, before giving out one last sigh. "Roxas, remember that promise I made you last time I visited? That I would help you?" I sighed. Again. "I'm going to add something to that promise. I want to help everyone, anyone like the four of us." I rested my head on his shoulder. "And I will make sure to help you."

* * *

**And that is the main story over. Do you think it's good? Or a terrible end?**

**Anyway, I'm glad to see that you have read this story. I really hope that you enjoyed this story. And will enjoy the epilogue. I'm interested to see how it will turn out... It's going to be in a format I've never tried before. I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**(1) Reference to Sora's voice actor, Haley Joel Osment, and his role in _'The Sixth Sense'._  
**

**_Message for_ _Uqluiorra12345: _I can try to do a sequel, but no promises. Sorry... It's just that I have just about everything wrapped up here and in the epilogue.****_  
_**


	9. Epilogue

**Right, new format. I wanted to see how this would come out, so...**

**Anyway, enjoy! (PLEASE, enjoy!)**

**Also, yes I do know that it is an unoriginal name. I know.**

* * *

14/06/2024

**ONE OF THE GREATEST MEN IN THE WORLD**

Aqua Marine

Ventus Strife. One of the most, if not the most, famous Psychologists in the world, past or present. His his apparent ability to perfectly understand emotions of all kinds is, according to one of his friends, his greatest asset in solving all of the cases that he has been assigned. His patients have included many celebrities, such as Axel Inciendo, the lead singer to the band _Blazing Oceans_ during his battle with depression two years ago. And from pop stars to politicians, as Ventus's (known to his friends as Ven) very next patient was the leader of the Nobody party after his humiliating defeat at the hands of the Riku Mekakushi, now the youngest person to hold the position of Prime Minister.

But what Ven is really famous for is the Strife case, the twelve year case of Ven's identical twin, Roxas Strife. While the majority of Ven's work came about after he left University with a PHD is Psychology, arguably the most important thing he did happened just two weeks after Roxas was admitted to the hospital. It isn't known what it was that Ven did, but he managed to convince Roxas to try to live again. It was observed that the meal time after Ven had left, all of the food Roxas was served was eaten.

Just weeks ago, Ven's brother was able to return home, all thanks to his brother's constant help. While Roxas is still out of touch with reality for a fair amount of his waking life, there has been severe progress seen since Ven took him in in his home in Twilight Town. He has been well enough to grant us an interview, in which, upon being asked about his brother, he replied: _'Ven did a great job with his life, something I'm sorry I can never match. When I first went to see Ven where he works, I was amazed to find a picture of me on the wall, taken back when I was in school.'_

But perhaps the most fascinating thing about Ventus Strife is his research into psychological abilities. His starting of the organization Psirust for the research and aid of people with psychic abilities, especially children. Indeed, there are even rumours that Ven is another of their numbers, but in the interviews, he avoided this question.

When asked if he knew why his twin had chosen him to lead the trust, his reply surprised us all. _'I can read people's minds. It's why I will never make eye contact. It is also why I was in that state, I looked at myself in the eyes and everything I was thinking went on a loop.'_ Following that, he ended the interview.

And Ven isn't stopping there. Psirust has already expanded across continents, but there are still some to go. His aim is to reach out to the world and bring a balance between those with psychic abilities and those without. In an exclusive interview, Ven told us that he has already_ 'been looking into another expansion, this covering help for all children. It is my hope to be able to help them all, as unrealistic a dream as it may seem.'_

And so, Ventus Strife. One of the world's greatest men, or indeed women, and definitely one deserving of every last bit of praise that he receives. If there is a better man that Ven, then he is really avoiding my radar, because otherwise this column would be about him.

Well Ven, the world wishes you luck on your mission to save the children of the world. Break a leg, mate.

* * *

**As a note, this IS Aqua. She didn't really feature in this story, but she is one of Ven's friends. In AUs, I always picture her fencing or as a journalist. And always a friend of Ven's.**

**Anyway, I would love to hear what you thought of this epilogue. I want to know just how well I can write newspaper/similar articles. I really cannot wait to find out what you think.**

**Well, that's a goodbye for now from me. I hope that you'll take another gander at my work later, and see what idea I'll have in store for you next!**

**Eh. May as well tell you. My next multi-chapter story SHOULD be called _'Thirteen And Seven'_. It's a KH4 story, and it is already half planned. Just may need ideas for a couple more Worlds...**


End file.
